nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Manipulation
----- Blood Manipulation (血液手捌き, ketsueki tesabaki) is a rare ability that stems from Hemokinesis which allows the user to utilize their own blood or that blood of others to produce and carry out various attacks capable of causing great harm to those around them. Overview As stated in the introduction, Blood manipulation or Hemokinesis if you would prefer is a rare and macabre ability that allows the user to manipulate their own blood and the blood found in those around them. They possess the ability to manipulate this blood however they wish in a form of telekinesis, bending and shaping it to their will to create objects such as swords or shields. This is done through a crystallization of the blood being used, the liquid hardening into the shape it was molded into with the possibility of returning to its liquid form at the users will. This crystallization may not be found in the creation of objects like whips. They also possess the ability to form dynamic creations such as animals that can be used to fight on their behalf. Dynamic creations can be powerful allies, acting as distractions or simply devastating their enemies. The creatures created through the use of dynamic blood manipulation do not possess a mind of their own but are also not directly controlled by the user, the creature needing to be given a simple command during its creation. Once created, the creature will do anything in its power to fulfill that command, it being its entire reason for existing, its purpose if you will. Blood manipulators can induce intense pain in their targets, popping blood vessels in their target's body to the point of killing them if they so wished it. By changing the level of their blood's Ph they can create acidic blood capable of burning through some objects such as weak metals or even strong metals over time. When used defensively, the user possesses the ability to change the density and viscosity of their own blood, making thin layers of armor directly under the skin for short periods of time. While the ability can be used to cause harm to others it can also be used to heal them, blood manipulation users possessing an incredible healing factor which allows them to recover from damage faster than those who do not. While this isn't and instant effect, the body of a hemokinesis user will heal faster than someone without such an ability. The body naturally sending white blood cells and other necessary chemicals found in blood that is known for helping heal wounds. The same can be achieved in others if the user so wishes it, manipulating a target's blood in a way that will see to it that they heal at a faster rate than someone without their help. They have also been known to be immune to all toxins and poisons that use the bloodstream to travel through the body, their unique blood cells attacking the toxins before they can cause massive amounts of damage. Regardless of the user's mastery of this ability, one must always remember that they are using their own blood when utilizing this ability. Massive amounts of blood loss can cause the user to succumb to anemia and possibly go into shock. The average human body containing around 1.5 gallons of blood, the loss of two pints having the possibility of sending the user into shock. Trivia This article is free to use by all Nabaka Fanon Wikia users without permission from its Creator. Category:Abilities Category:Ability